A Progeny's Return
by Chellelove
Summary: Pam left to protect herself and Tara, but after spending ten years in hiding she decides it's time to return to Louisiana with her new family, hoping that she can make peace with her maker. Eric/OC, Pam/OC
1. Prologue

**A Progeny's Return**

**Summary: Pam left to protect herself and Tara, but after spending ten years in hiding she decides it's time to return to Louisiana with her new family, hoping that she can make peace with her maker. Eric/oc, Pam/oc.**

**This is my first True Blood story so please go easy on me. I haven't watched much of season 5 because I don't have HBO so I'm sorry if there are some things that don't really go along with the new season. This story may be raised to M.**

**I don't have a beta for this story, but if anyone is interested then PM me.**

**I don't own True Blood, if I did then the awesome team of Pam and Eric wouldn't be separated.**

Prologue

Eric's POV

The Authority has been defeated. I made them believe that I was following their plans, but when I got the upper hand I attacked.

Sometime while I was fighting the Authority alone Bill came to his senses and realized what I have been telling him from the beginning, that the Authority are a group of sadistic bastards. He helped me kill the ones that were left under Lilith's influence, which sadly included Nora.

It hurt to watch Bill destroy Nora, and it hurt when Sookie arrived in the aftermath and ran straight to Bill even though she saw me first, that was my cue that she had made her choice and it wasn't me.

I didn't give the fairy the chance to officially dismiss me, I should have known from the beginning that she would always choose him, it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

I didn't waste time getting out of the Authority's fucked up prison, I needed to get to Fangtasia where Pam and her new progeny would be waiting for my return.

I know that my relationship with Pam has been strained since Sookie Stackhouse has came into our lives, but I know that my progeny will forgive me like she always does.

When I got to Fangtasia I couldn't believe what awaited me. My bar had blood everywhere, there was debris from all of the broken objects, and the only person there was Ginger, and she looked frightened.

"WHERE THE HELL IS PAM", I screamed at the human as she looked at me.

"Mr. Northman", Ginger whimpered, "it's not my fault".

"Did I fucking ask you if this was your fault or not", I asked angrily growling; "I asked you where Pam was".

"She left", Ginger finally answered me as she started to shake, "she took Ms. Tara and they left, and they didn't tell me where they were going".

"Are you sure she didn't say anything", I asked trying to remain calm. I took the time to use what was left of my connection to Pam to call her back to me, but the connection wasn't there, "Ginger if I find out she told you where she was going and you didn't tell me then I will destroy you".

"She didn't tell me anything", Ginger answered me, "things were crazy here. There were vampires that were trying to kill all of the humans. Mr. Chow was killed by their leader, and then he went missing, Ms. Pam left the same night".

"Shit", I said trying to think of a way to find my Pam, "Clean this place up; I have things to take care of".

"Yes Mr. Northman", Ginger said as I stormed off to my office that had also been destroyed. What the hell happened here while I was gone, and where the hell did Pam and Tara go?

**I hope you enjoy, please review but no flames.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to thank bolt32, Everything I Love . Is You, FredsForeverFanGirl, I-want-to-be-badass, Samantha, Tricia911114, evedarling84, ambs-v, mspearlstfe, pannech, Firefly-class, ReadingLover224, GGina8, Dhalia89, Jade St. Jms, ILuvOdie, musicluver246, and all my readers.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, I wanted to update a few days ago but I have been working on the next few chapters on my stories. **

**I don't have a beta for this story so the mistakes are mine. If anyone wants to be the beta for this story pm me.**

**I don't own True Blood.**

Chapter One

Pam's POV

Ten years later

I have been loyal to my maker since my second life began, and there was a time when he was loyal to me as well.

After the end of our lover phase, and around the time I realized that men didn't hold the same appeal that a woman did or relationship changed. Eric and I became partners, best friends, and siblings, and our relationship became stronger than it ever was.

I realize that I was naïve to thank that there was nothing that could come between us, because all it took was Sookie Stackhouse to storm into our undead lives.

Because of that bitch I almost met my final death multiple times, I had to watch Eric put himself in danger more times than I wish to count, I lost my face, Eric forgot I existed, and the person I loved the most released me.

After Eric left all I had was a bar that I no longer wanted because it reminded me of everything I used to have, and a progeny I had turned hoping that she would help me regain Eric's love and friendship.

It's funny that I never liked Tara Thornton when she was a human, but after she became my progeny she grew on me and I came to love her like Eric once loved me. Tara stood by me after Eric's disappearance brought out a group of sadistic vampires who took over Fangtasia.

I thought for a while that they would be the death of us, and when Tara killed their leader to protect me everything just got worse.

We had no choice but to leave Louisiana, and start over again away from fairy's, sadistic vampires, Bill Compton's fake ass, and my maker. We traveled Europe for years barely surviving on our own before we came to Ireland, where everything changed.

"Are you ok", the slightly Irish accented voice of my sister in law asked from behind me.

"I am fine Harmony", I answered her turning around to face her, noticing that she was smirking at me, "I don't agree with your sister".

"I hate to admit this but your wife has a point", Harmony said as she came to stand beside me looking out at the ocean, "Melody just wants what is best for you, and she believes that is to go to your maker".

"You agree", I asked her angrily. Harmony knows more about vampires than Melody does, she had been a prisoner to a vampire for four years and has two hybrid children because of it. If anyone knows why I am cautious it would be Harmony.

"He released me", I told her angrily, "my maker chose a fucking human over me. I was loyal to him for over a hundred years and he let it all go because a weak hybrid spread her legs for him".

"I agree", Harmony said smiling, "but you need closure, and if it takes us going to a boring ass town in Louisiana, and letting you hash out your issues with your maker then bring it. We won't let him hurt you, but you're not going to let this go until you see him again".

"I won't win this argument will I", I asked knowing the answer.

"Hell no", Harmony answered me as she smiled at me with laughter in her green eyes, "I suggest you go back to the house and find your wife and have some fun before you pack, and get ready to leave tomorrow night because Tara's already making the travel arrangements".

"She wants to go back to Louisiana", I asked her, shocked that my progeny wanted to return to her birth place since she still hated Sookie and Lafayette for taking the choice of becoming a vampire from her.

"She does", Harmony said turning around towards the house, causing her red hair to flip, "she wants to show Drake where she grew up, and she wants to see Lafayette she's forgiven him, but she's still mad at the girl".

"Has she agreed yet", my wife and Harmony's identical twin sister said as she walked over to us.

"She's not completely convinced yet Mel", Harmony said smirking at her sister, "but I think you could sway her".

"You know it", Melody said as Harmony left us and went back towards the house.

"Let's go beautiful", Melody said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the house. My wife has every intention to sway me to her will, and I have every intention of letting her.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, but no flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
